FNAF TRUTH OR DARE!
by Moxy the Fox and Brooklyn B
Summary: there is not much to say... just leave PM with truth or dares and PM OC's! rated M just for safety
1. the beginning

**Hay bros! TRUTH OR DARE! all i have to say:D**

* * *

"hello welcome to truth or dare with Moxy and the FNAF crew" moxy says

"just WHY!?" mike yells

"calm down dude" Jeremy says

"NEVER!" mike screams

"I hate you moxy..." Freddy says

"I hate you to fazfuck!" moxy laughs

"my pizza is gonna be burnt, but i love moxy like a sister so bring the dares on" chica says

"lass..." foxy looks at his sister moxy

"what?" moxy smiles

"i like twerdles" BB says

"oh dear god" JJ says

"hello" Brooklyn says

"who are you~?" marion says

"she's mine" springtrap says

"why am i here, i was dead" luna says

"LUNA!" bonnie yells hugging luna

"hey bon" luna smiles

"oh moxy~" Goldie says

"Goldie we are online" moxy blushes at her boyfriend

"ohhh..." Goldie blushes

"bitch please i am fabo!" toni says to cake

"i don't care" cake says

"stop you two" Theo says

"WhY aM i HeRe" mangle says

"Shadow i'm scared" Darky says still a female(XD)

"Darky calm down" Shadow says

"explain why i am here" snoop Dogg says

"SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY!" BB and Marion reply

"are they drunk?" JJ says

"ok... we have a few dares sent by PM!"

 **LOLS:**

 **foxy i dare you to ware a pink dress**

 **chica go on a date with bonnie**

 **marion have two twin baby girls named doll and melody**

 **BB have a cookie**

 **spring kiss your love**

 **darky why u girl**

 **snoop Dogg smoke weed with mangle**

 **kiss your crushes!**

 **moxy truth y do u love Goldie**

"ok..." *le poof* foxy says in a pink dress

"mine you chicken bitch" luna hisses

"ok chica fan pit" moxy says

"but luna won't let me" chica wines

"I DON'T CARE!" *le pushes chica into pit of fans* "THIS IS FAZBEAR!"

"oh... there mine, i will love them forever" marion says cuddling melody and doll

"thanks!" BB says eating the cookie and then licks the wall "yum..."

"oh..." spring blushes and goes over to Brooklyn and kisses her on the lips, Brooklyn then jumps on him and kisses him passionately

"I can see the man i that relation ship" shadow smirks

"why am i girl you ask, it is cause i help shadow with potions the last one turn me into a girl..." Darky says

"So HiGh" mangle laughs

ok lists of kisses:

moxy and Goldie kiss

Freddy kisses chica

chica kisses herself

toni and theo kiss

mike kisses moxy

Jeremy kisses moxy

bonnie and luna kiss

chi kisses *male* mangle

Shadow and Darky kiss

Marion kisses Brooklyn and moxy

Brooklyn and spring kiss

Alex and Vincent (Alex is human Brooklyn)

JJ and BB kiss

and if i missed any one they are forever lonely

"ok i love all my boys Goldie is the one i just am ready to start a family with" moxy says

" I am first, marion is next, mike and Jeremy last" Goldie says kissing moxy's neck

* * *

 **ok please leave your dares in the comments and PM OC's! BYE BYE**

 **markiplier: STOP DOING THAT!**


	2. dragonspinner

**Hay bros! TRUTH OR DARE! all i have to say:D i so happy! tomorrow i will be 13 :D**

* * *

"hello and we are back, i am taking over for now moxy has morning sickness..." Brooklyn says "any way we have lots from Dragonspinner35

dragonspinner35:Here are my truths and dares and OC

Truths

Foxy: what's your top speed in running

Freddy: what's it like being a child entertainer

Mike: would you rather eat a live spider or sleep with a mummy

Bonnie: what are your tips on playing the guitar

Chica: how many pizzas can you make in a day

Jeremy: did you eat my last slice of pizza

Dares

Bonnie: shave off mike's eyebrows while he sleeps and when he wakes up say now you know how I feel 

Freddy: dump a bucket cooking oil on Vincent *note this is a combo dare*

Golden: take the oil up Vincent and toss him through a flaming hoop PS you are my favorite

Chica: make a spicy pizza and feed it to Jeremy

Mangle: sing frozen 

That all for now adios

"he also sent OC hi Savion the panda" Brooklyn says

"hi... can you just do my masters dares..." Savion says

"yes... foxy you got a truth" Brooklyn says

"ok lass... ummm... my top speed would have to be...50 miles an hour ok" foxy says returning to running around like an idiot

"Freddy you got a truth" Brooklyn says

"oh ok... i guess its fine but the secret is that i give lots of bear hugs!" Freddy smiles

"stop with the puns" Vincent sighs

"who is next... mike" Brooklyn says

"thats easy i have eaten spider before and as for the mummy i could sleep with the dead body, the animatronic are dead... i have fell asleep on the job" mike says

"Bonnie... you got a truth" Brooklyn says

"... just jam out!" bonnie smiles

chica... you have one too" Brooklyn yawns

"how many?...um... 381806093176490945674801957504" chica laughs

"Jeremy my friend you have a truth!" Brooklyn says

"w-what?! ok... um... no i didn't... i think Vincent did... but i am not sure" Jeremy says running from fan girls

"ok... dare time!" Brooklyn says as clapping in the back ground happens "is mike asleep yet?"

"yes" bonnie snickers as he shaves the eyebrows of mike

 ** _later..._**

"what happened to my eyebrows!?" mike screams

"now you know how i feel!" bonnie yells at him

"Freddy and Goldie you got a double dare" Brooklyn smiles

"hay purple!" Freddy yells

"what?" Vincent says and Freddy poured oil on Vincent

"burn in hell!" Goldie says as hey throws a match at him

"he will respawn later... why don't you give this dare Savion" Brooklyn says

"ok... chica" Savion says

"ok!" chica says

 _ **few minutes later...**_

"here you go Jeremy!" chica smiles

"thanks...but i am not hungry...but since you guys will probably kill me if i didn't i will eat" Jeremy says as he eats the whole pizza without being burn making peoples jaw drop

"..."

"that was good chica thanks!"Jeremy smiles

"ok mangle's get over here and sing frozen!" Brooklyn laughs (A/N: Brooklyn's real name is Brooklyn The Badass Bunny!)

"which one of us?" *male* mangle says

"lets both do it!" *female* mangle says

"i hate you dragonspinner35!" *male* mangle says as the tune came out of nowhere

*male* mangle:The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

*female* mangle:The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

both:Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

*male* Mangle:It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

*Female* mangle: It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

both:Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

*male* mangle:My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

*Female* mangle:Let it go, let it go  
When I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

both:Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

" that was beautiful!" dragonspinner35 appears

"let me ki **ll him!** " *male* mangle yells as he disappears

"to late... my master is un-killable" Savion says

* * *

 **A/N: see you next time :D BYE BYE**

 **markiplier:...**


	3. dragonspinner 2nd

**Hay bros! TRUTH OR DARE! all i have to say:D i so happy! tomorrow i will be 13 :D sorry i forgot to add that the song let it go is not mine and never will be all the songs in this chapter are not mine**

* * *

"hello and we are back,and Dragonspinner35 is back with more" Brooklyn says "any way we have lots from Dragonspinner35 again..."

dragonspinner35:Here are my truths and dares

Truths

Golden: why do you always sit when you do your jumpscare

Freddy: do tell you jokes if so what's the funniest joke you told

Bonnie: what your longest guitar solo

Chica: whats your most embarssing secret

Foxy: what do think of the song notice by mandopony

Vincent: were you ever committed into the asylum also how dare you eat my last pizza * eyes go black with white pupils * I go in to stuff you bring you back and stuff you again

Dares

BB: do toy bonnie make up blindfolded

Golden: turn yourself into just a head *note another combo*

Freddy: take Golden's head and perform Shakespeare

Vincent: try juggling chainsaws while riding a unicycle over a pool fill with electric eels and piranhas

Mangle (male) : sing haven't had enough by marinas trench

Mangle (female) : sing die young by kesha to all the guards

Mike: put the most girliest dress on mangle and take pictures and put the on the interne

Jeremy: try a car from the back seat

That's all folks

"well... reason i sit is cause i lazy" Goldie says as he goes derp

"freddy is busy with a small cat..." Brooklyn says

"her name is kitty, any how i do tell jokes and my best one would have to be this... goldie may you help" freddy says

"sure..." goldie says as freddy whispers something in Goldie's ear

"theres something on you face" freddy says

"what fred?" goldie smiles

"it was pain!" freddy says as he shots goldie in the face

"what the hell?!" everyone says

"bonnie love, brooklyn wants you" luna says

" 'k, my longest one was an hour and thirty minutes" bonnie says unamused passing a truth to chica

" well... I am really a guy" chica says

"well shit "moxy says returning with a small bump (lol baby belly)

"...i dated you?!" freddy says running into the fan pit

"lastly foxy, what do you think of the song noticed by mandopony?" moxy says laughing at her brother

"ugh... that song reminds me of when people want to be noticed by their sempis" foxy says sitting like he was on a talk show

"Vincent have you?" moxy smiles

"no...no one has ever found me" Vincent smirks

"ok... on to the dares!" moxy laugh evilly

"crap its scatcher!" theo runs away

"ok BB take you dare and this blind fold" moxy gives the stuff to BB

"o-ok...toni, can i do you makeup... blind folded?"BB asks

"OH HELL NO" toni kicks BB into the fan pit

"weee!" goldie says turning into a head as freddy grabs him

"to be or not to be, twas nobler than i none, for they will sleep forever more" freddy says as every one claps

"that was beautiful!" moxy smiles with tears in her eyes

"duh duh duha duh duh" vincent says doing what he was told without a sweat

"ok *male* mangle get over here" moxy says as he grabs the dare out of her hands

"fine..." *male* mangle growls

Male mangle:Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,

You and I might not be the best thing,

Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,

But I still want you, want you,

Don't mean to taunt you, If you leave now,

I'll come back and haunt you,

You'll remember, return to sender now, now

Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,

Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.

I've been stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

One more last try,

I'ma get the ending right,

You can't stop this, and I must insist,

That you haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

Stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

No more last place,

You better get your story straight,

You can't stop this, and I must insist,

That you haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

I still need you, need you, don't mean to tease you,

If you want me, I'll come back and meet you,

Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it,

You, you want it,

Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it,

Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it.

We've been stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

One more last try,

I'ma get the ending right,

You can't stop this, and I must insist,

That you haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

Stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

No more last place,

You better get your story straight,

You can't stop this, and I must insist,

That you haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?

(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)

Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?

(testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)

Ah!

Stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

One more last try,

I'ma get the ending,

You can't stop this, and I must insist

(testing, testing)

You haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

Stuck now so long,

We just got the start wrong,

No more last place,

You better get your story straight,

You can't stop this,

(don't you need it, don't you want this at all)

And I must insist,

That you haven't had enough,

You haven't had enough,

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,

You and I might just be the best thing.

"that was i haven't had enough by marianas trench, and i have it all on camera" moxy smiles

"female mangle, here you go!" luna says

"ok!" Female mangle says

Female mangle:I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds

Running 'til we outta time

Wild child's lookin' good

Living hard just like we should

Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)

That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)

We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots

Stripping down to dirty socks

Music up, gettin' hot

Kiss me, give me all you've got

It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)

That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)

Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side

Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)

We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms,

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

"that was Die young by ke$ha" moxy says well every one was clapping

"thank you!" female mangle says

"mike go get a dress from chica room" moxy says

"ok" mike goes and gets a dress and puts it on male mangle with a lot of struggle but he does it, and takes ten pictures

"you look beautiful brother" female mangle claps

"bye" Jeremy says running out of the room only to crash into the wall

"thats all the time we have for now BYE!" moxy smiles

* * *

 **ok i am gonna call the male mangle scraps and the female mangle maggie the songs are not mine bye bye!**


	4. new guy!

**Hay bros! TRUTH OR DARE! all i have to say is enjoy**

* * *

"hello and we are back,and no dragon spinner today" moxy says" but another guy... here we go!"

Hi here is a few truths and dares

Truths  
Vincent: why Purple?  
Chica, Bonnie and Freddy: what do you think of your toy versions?  
Goldie: do you miss your endo skeleton?  
Springtrap: Did you kill Vincent or was it the water? Also high-five? (you're my favourite)  
Toy Chica, Bonnie, Mangle and Freddy: who was the hardest guard to catch? (Has to be one that you did end up catching)  
Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy: what was the funniest night guard you caught?  
Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy: who killed phone guy?

Dares  
Mike - I dare you to saw golden Freddy's eyes and mouth shut.  
Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and Freddy: I dare you to wait until mike is asleep and shave his hair off  
Vincent: I dare you to wear pink. Then get dropped into a pit or rabid fangirls :)  
Mangle (both) I dare you to sing anything you can do I can do better.  
All animatronics and Mike– Your roles have been swapped. Animatronics you all need to survive the night getting hunted by Mike.

Here is my OC  
Name Shadowstriker  
Species: Zoroark with golden mane  
Eye colour: red  
Fur colour: mainly black with golden mane  
Clothing: Security guard hat  
Personality: Dark, Quiet and mysterious but also love playing pranks

Freddy – My OC ShadowStriker has just grabbed your hat.  
Bonnie – ShadowStriker is using your guitar to bat Freddy's hat at foxy  
Foxy- duck

"oh hi! i'm Shadowstriker, sup?" shadowstriker says

"hi... any who vincent!" moxy says

"did what?~ the children?~ don't ask!" vincent says darkly

"i think he meant your color stupid!" moxy yells

"ohhhhhh... i am purple cause well... cause of grape juice..." vincent says

"what?..." Shadowstriker asks

"please don't ask again" moxy begs

"fine..." Shadowstriker agrees

"next ask!" moxy says

"hate him" freddy says

"i am ok with the lass, and lad..." foxy says

"meh..."chica says

"I could do without him..." bonnie says

"ok... next please!" moxy says

"oh hell no!~" goldie laughs

"but i miss you sempi~" Eddie says softly in Goldie's ear

"shittttttttttt..." Goldie says running away

"...wtf?!" moxy says

"next!" shadowstriker yells

"...I did, but... he's weird any way"Springtrap says giving Shadowstriker a high five

"yah!" shadowstriker smiles and oddly gets slapped by Brooklyn

"no touchy" brooklyn says

"... ok next..." moxy says

"ummmm... what? i was deactivated and stuck tangled with my sister" Scraps says

"i say it would have been our little softy Jeremy!" Maggie says hugging Jeremy

"please don't touch me..." Jeremy blushes

"ummm... this guy called greeny was my hardest" toy chica says

"because he ate healthy!" Toni says "but my hardest was Sandra, she was a bitchhhhh!" he adds

"i don't care!" Theo shouts

"do i count at all" fritz complains

"deal with it!" moxy yells" any who~ next!"

"wellllll mike!" they all say

"hay!" mike yells

"i framed my death..." phone guy says

"idiot..." Vincent says

"i think thats all... next to the dares!" Shadowstriker smiles

"nope!" mike jumps into the fan pit

"next dare!" moxy laughs

"he has no hair...he is an endoskeleton" chica says

"um...I has brown hair..." mike says from the fan pit

"odd... next dare!" Shadowstriker says

"i hate pink" Vincent says as moxy puts a ping outfit on him and throws him at the fan girls

"deal with it!" moxy yells

"OHHHHHH!" everyone yells

"next then..." shadowstriker says

"we're not aloud to sing any more sorry" Maggie says

"and that song is weird, and i can't hit the notes" scraps adds to it

"ok this chapter is boring..." Brooklyn says

"FOURTH WAALLLLLLLLL!" moxy yells

"next..." Shadowstriker rolls his eyes

"hehehehehe..." mike laughs as he turns into a dog animatronic with sharp teeth, the animatronics turn into humans that moxy also turned was odd

"why me?!" moxy says

"cause i don't give a shit!" Shadowstriker smiles

"hold me goldie!" moxy says jumping onto Goldie's now human form

"be careful, you're gonna hurt the baby" Goldie smiles worrying about moxy's state

"i will" moxy rolls her eyes

"you two are nasty..." chica says running out of the small room they were teleported too

"ok here are the rules, ya'll are gonna stay in the office,and mike has a few friends that i put in, ya'll know them as jeremy,fritz,scott,jack, and Vincent, any way use team work and be safe bye bye!" a voice says scaring bonnie into the corner

"w-why can't Luna be h-h-here?" Bonnie asks

"because she's a toy" Freddy says

"o-ok fred" bonnie says "can you keep me safe fred?" bonnie adds holding onto bonnie

"weirdo..." chica says returning for the hall

"I CALL CAMERAS!" moxy yells

"ok can i have doors with foxy, we are the too fastest" goldie says

"sure... what about us?" freddy says turning too the last people

"i don't know... just stay with one of the others" goldie says pointing at moxy and foxy

* * *

 _six hours later..._

"that was hell" Freddy says returning to his normal form

"true!" all the others say

"im'a gonna watch this over and over again!" Shadowstriker says laughing

"yahhh... i peed myself twice..." chica says

"ewwwww..." moxy says

"i'll take these!" shadow says running away

"my hat!" freddy yells

"my baby!" bonnie yells after his guitar

"wop!" foxy ducks just in time

"thats all we have for now bye bye!" moxy smiles

* * *

 **that was fun...LOL**


End file.
